Red Pearl (Because Im Superstar remake)
by Xia Li Mei
Summary: Terjebak dalam dua situasi rumit bukanlah keinginanku tapi takdirlah yang menggariskannya . Bukan FF baru tapi perubahan dari FF BECAUSE IM SUPERSTAR . EXO. (GJ, abal, Typo ...)
1. Chapter 1

**Red Pearl**  
.

.

.

.

**Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo , Do Joon Myun , Oh Sehun / Do Sehun , Kim Jong in, Zhang Yi Xing / Lay.**

**Other Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Huang Zi Tao, and other EXO member.**

**Rate :T**

**Genre :aneh**

**Cuap cuap : Annyeong ... I Am Back ... Ia dateng lagi dengan ID yang baru ... oh ya sebetulnya ini bukan cerita baru jelasnya ini FF lama yang judulnya Because Im Superstar tapi saya ubah 60% jalan ceritanya juga agak berubah. Kenapa saya ubah ? Karena banyak readers yang gak paham ok ... ini saya buat dengan bahasa yang mungkin bisa dimengerti. Banyak juga readers yang bingung kalo Suho, Kyungsoo dan sehun itu saudara kembar dan disini saya rubah menjadi adik kakak kecuali Suho dan Kyungsoo yang tetap kembar. Disini konfliknya juga berubah yang asalnya Sehun bikin semacam drama-drama buat nemuin jodoh buat Kyungsoo jadi dendam masa lalu. Alurnya ada yang bilang dulu kecepetan disini saya buat agak lama. Mian kalo banyak typos karena saya emang Ratu dari segala ratu Typos. Mian kalo jelek .Ia banyak ngomong ternyata ... ya udah selamat membaca.  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di kala hati mengalami kebingungan ... apa yang bisa kulakukan?. **

**Rencana ini rencana bodoh yang pernah kulakukan. **

**Rencana yang dimana aku harus memilih dendam atau rasa iba. **

**Tapi demi abu hitam Appa dan Umma, serta cacahan daging Halmeoni ku, ini harus kulakukan.**

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir apik di halaman sekolah. SM HIGH SHCOOL. Begitulah nama sekolah ini, sekolah yang terkenal dan... sempurna.

Terlihat dua orang tadi berjalan beriringan dengan raut wajah berbeda. Namja pertama terlihat datar, dan angkuh dalam waktu yang bersamaan, sedang namja satunya menekuk mukanya dalam, namja ini terlihat lebih pendek dari manaja satunya. Perjalanan keduanya berhenti di suatu ruang yang bertuliskan TEACHER'S ROOM.

"Let's Play" bisik namja datar itu ketelingan namja yang tadinya hanya menunduk.

Diam. Dia hanya diam menanggapi apa yang dilakukan orang disampingnya. Perlahan terdengar suara hembusan nafas perlahan namun mengisyaratkan kepasrahan.

Sedetik kemudian mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut dalam diam.

.

.

15 menit kemudian namja tadi keluar sendiri ya ... karena manja yang satunya sudah terlebih dulu pergi.

Ah ... salah dia berdua namun kini bersama dengan seorang guru. Mereka berjalan melewati banyak ruang di lorong ini dan berhenti tepat di kelas paling pojok, kelas 3-1.

"Tunggulah disini ..."

Guru tersebut melenggang masuk kedalam ruangan yang ramai, namun entah dengan bagaimana kerusuhan tersebut seketika menghilang.

Namja tersebut hanya diam dan menggerak-gerakkan sedikit mulutnya seperti membaca mantra.

"Masuklah ..." kata-kata tersebut menginterupsi kegiatannya -dalam membaca mantra tentunya-.

Kaki kaki pendeknya melangkah yakin memasuki ruangan, dan tak lupa senyum manis nan menawan terpatri indah diwajahnya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu ..." kata guru tersebut lagi.

"Annyeonghaseyo ... Do Kyungsoo imnida ... semoga kita bisa berteman ..."

Pandangannya memandang keseluruh ruang kelas yang kini mentap kagum dan jatuh tepat di sesosok yang sangat dikenalnya - namja angkuh -.

"Nah ... Kyungsoo duduklah disana ... " Guru tadi menunjuk tempat di pojok belakang samping jendela.

"Ne .." Kyungsoo berjalan tenang menuju bangkunya dengan senyum tetap terpasang diwajahnya.

Kyungsoo duduk sendiri, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

namun tiba-tiba  
"Annyeong ... Kyungsoo-ssi ..."  
"Kyungsoo saja ..." dia terseyum lembut bak bidadari

"ne~ ... saya Baekhyun ..."sapa seseorang yang duduk didepan bangkunya.  
"Senang berkenalan denganmu ...,oh ya yang duduk disampingku ini siapa?"  
"Oh dia ...kau pasti tau nanti..."  
"Ha... sudahlah abaikan ..."  
Mereka berdua sudah kembali berkonsentrasi dengan penjelasan di papan tulis.

.

.

2 jam pelajaran berjalan tentram ... namun semua berubah ketika pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tinggi dengan peluh yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mianhae seosangnim ... " ucapnya terenggah-enggah, sepertinya dia tadi berlari.

"aish ... baiklah Kim Jong In ... cepat duduk tak perlu kau jelaskan aku sudah paham apa alasanmu".

Seosangmin kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda- menulis rumus dipapan -.

"Gomawo .."

Jongin berjalan perlahan menuju tempat duduknya yang ternyata disamping Kyungsoo. Dia duduk dikursinya yang terletak dipaling pojok dan biasanya sendiri namun ada seorang yang duduk di kursi samping kursinya .

"ehm... kau siapa ?ini kan bangku ku ?"tanya Jongin ke seseorang namja yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya dengan buku tebal

"emmm..."namja yang sedang khusuk membaca itu hanya diam tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Jongin

"permisi ... kau siapa ?" Jongin bertanya sekali lagi ...  
Jongin yang merasa tidak diperhatikan, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk merebut buku tersebut dari tangan pemiliknya, dan hasilnya namja tersebut menoleh.  
"Kau siapa ?"tanya Jongin  
"owh saya ... perkenalkan nama saya Do Kyung Soo ..." Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum manis.

"Ah ne ..." Jongin hanya menjawab singkat dan mulai duduk dikursinya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, dia kembali ke alamnya.

Sepuluh menit yang lalu pelajaran kembali dimulai. Namun Jongin dia telah tertidur dengan damainya. Kyungsoo yang mengetahui hal itu hanya berkedik bingung dengan teman satu bangkunya.

Kyu seosangnim hanya melirik sekilas murid-muridnya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

.

Hari ke 5 Kyungsoo bersekolah disekolah ini. Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali, Jongin tetap jadi namja yang selalu tertidur dikelas dan Kyungsoo yang hanya diam akan hal itu.

Dan hari ini adalah titik dimana kejenuhan Kyungsoo, dia berniat untuk menyapa jongin dan memintanya sedikit memberi bantuan dalam hal urusan sekolah karena selama ini dia tak pernah tau seluk beluk sekolah ini.

"Bangun ... bangun ... ini sudah jam istirahat ... Kim-Jong –In" Kyungsoo sedikit gugup.  
"oh ...,hah ...beneran ... yah ... ketinggalan lagi ..." Jongin bangun dengan perlahan. Namun wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Wae? Bukannya setiap hari seperti itu". Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin dengan tatapan heran dan bertanya lagi ...  
"Apa kau butuh catatan ...? ini pinjam saja ..."  
"..." Jongin hanya diam karena baru pertama kali ada teman sekolah yang begitu peduli dengannya ..dan sejak itu ...  
"ehm ,, bagaimana...?mau tidak ...?"  
"ne,gomawo"  
"Yah semua pergi ... Jongin kau mau mengajakku berkeliling ?"  
"Ah ne ..."  
mereka akhirnya keluar dari kelas dan pergi berkeliling sekolahan ... hingga sampailah mereka di halaman belakang sekolah yang hijau nan eksotik dengan adanya pohon sakura.  
"Jongin-ah ..."Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon.

"ah.. ne .."jawab Jongin singkat, tanpa melihat Kyungsoo.

"duduk .."Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin pelan.

Hening ...  
berapa detik mereka hanya diam ...  
sampai ...  
"Jongin ... kenapa kau pendiam ...terus napa kamu kok gak punya teman ?" Kyungsoo mencoba memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Jongin tak menjawab hanya tersenyum tipis. Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tau inilah jalan hidupku ... tak memiliki teman". Jongin masih tersenyum dan pendangannya kini melihat lurus.

"Jalan hidup yang aneh ... ". Kyungsoo mendengus kesal karena mendengar jawaban Jongin yang terkesan sekenanya.

"Karena ... aku tak ingin menghianati janji ku dengan ummaku.."

Kyungsoo yang awalnya hanya menunduk ,sekarang dia melirik kearah Jongin.

"Dulu ... umma pernah mengatakan lebih baik kau tak punya teman dari pada mereka hanya kau jadikan pengikutmu Jongin ..."

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan ... sejauh ini ini adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang diucapkan Jongin .

"...lalu aku menjawab ... tapi aku tak menjadikat mereka pengikut ... dan ummaku menjawab tidak lebih baik tidak ..."

Tanpa sadar Jongin menetaskan air matanya ...  
"...aku hanya diam ... dan sejak itu semua berjalan seperti ini ... hingga umma ku pergi ..."  
Kyungsoo dengan sigap mengeluarkan sapu tangan pororonya dan mengusap pipi Jongin pelan .  
"Sudahlah ... lupakan semua bebanmu ... karena aku akan selalu di sisi mu ..."ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pundak Jongin pelan.

Jongin Pov

Entah kenapa aku bisa bercerita panjang tantang masalaluku dengannya padahal kami hanya berkenalan dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu.

Dia seperti umma, terima kasih umma kau telah mengirimkan penggantimu disini ..

"Kyungsoo ayo kita kembali ..."

Dia hanya mengangguk kecil dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengikutiku di belakang .

DI KELAS

Kulangkahkan kaki ku memasuki kelas sepertinya nyonya besar tak hadir ... oJongin baiklah ini akan jadi malapetaka ku .

Tiba-tiba ...

"Kyungiee ... kenapa kau ikut sama orang sombong seperti di hah ...?"

Ah dia lagi, Sehun dia adalah musuhku. Dia suka menebar fitnah tentang ku.

Ditariknya tangan Kyungsoo untuk duduk disampingnya.

Cih .. emang dia siapa seenaknya sendiri mempermainkan orang .

Dan sekarang dia mulai menjamah pipi hyung ku ... ya sekarang Kyungsoo adalah hyungku .

Geram ... rasanya hatiku ingin meledak ...

Arggghhhh ...

Sekarang kutarik tangan hyung ku dan ku bawa dia keluar ...

Tapi apa ...

Dia meronta meminta ku untuk melepaskan tangannya ..

"Jongin hentikan ...lepaskan ..."

Kuhentakkan tangannya dengan kasar ... marah sekarang hanya kemarahan yang menyelimuti diri ku.

"Wae hyung ...? kenapa kau dengannya ...?"

Hanya isakan yang terdengar ...

"Hiks... hiks...mian ..."

"cukup tak usah lagi menangis ...kenapa jelaskan ...?!"

Dia hanya diam ... tak terdengar lagi isakan dari mulut nya ...

"Jelaskan ..."ucap ku lirih .

"Dia calon tunanganku ... yang membuat aku pindah kemari ...dia ... Sehun seorang Sehun... aku adalah budaknya..."

Kata-kata lirih ... sangat ... dia menggigit bibir bawahnya ...menahan tangisnya .

"Apa hyung ...? kau budaknya ... apa yang terjadi ...?"

Tak tega rasanya melihat nya seperti ini , entah apa yang ku rasakan ... dia seperti bagian dari diriku kepedihannya saat ini bagaikan menyayat tipis-tipis hati ku .

"Kami tak sanggup membayar hutang kepada orang tuanya ... dan jaminannya adalah aku ..."

Bibirnya memutih karena menahan tangis ...

Kuaraih tubuhnya dan kupeluk dia ...

"Mianhae hyung ... aku tak tau ...haruskah kau ku bantu ..."

"Tak per- "

Belum selesai dia menjawab ... seseorang menarik tubuhnya dari pelukkan ku .

"DASAR JALANG...!"

'PLAKKK'

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi nya ... dan itu dari ... Sehun ...  
'Sialan ' umpatku dalam hati ...

"Apa yang kau lakukan ...?!" Teriakan itu sangat membuatku pilu ...walaupun ditujukan pada Kyungsoo tapi entah aku juga ikut mersakan hal itu ... sakit .

"Dan kau ... apa yang kau lakukan dengannya ...!Berani-beraninya kau ...!"

Tangan Sehun yang mengepal siap menghajar pipi ku dan kututup mata ku ... namun ...tak ada rasa sakit sedikit pun ,kubuka mataku dan terlihat Kyungsoo sedang terkapar dengan luka memar dipipinya juga darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan ujung bibirnya ..

"Ah ... sial ...ayo kita pergi .."

Sehun meninggalkanku dan Kyungsoo hyung yang terkapar ini dengan tanpa rasa berdosa dia pergi dengan para pengikut setianya.

"Hyung ... ireona ...ireona ..."

Akhirnya kubopong tubuhnya ke UKS.

Semoga kau tak apa-apa hyung ...harap ku .

DI UKS

Aku panik dan terus berkata hyung sadarlah ... sadarlah ...

Hingga Dokter Lee menghampiri ku ..

"Kenapa dia ?"

"Ceritanya panjang ...,cepat dokter sadarkan dia ..."

"Baiklah ..."

Kuletekkan tubuh mungilnya diatas tempat tidur di UKS.

"Kau sebaiknya kembali kekelas nanti kalau sudah selesai ku panggil .."

"Ne..."

Langkahku gontai tak ada semangat, entah mengapa aku begitu peduli dengannya, ketika bersamanya terasa seperti kembali kemasa lalu seperti saat-saatku bersama umma.

Jongin Pov End

Author Pov .

DI KELAS

Terlihat Jongin memasuki ruang kelas dengan langkah gontai dan wajah frutasi ..

Disisi lain terlihat Sehun yang menyerigai kecil .

"Ini dia ... Jagoan Neon kita ... Hahahahaha ..."kat Sehun yang diikuti derai tawa seisi kelas ...

Tapi Jongin di hanya diam dan menghampiri Sehun .

"Kau boleh mnghina ku ... ,asal JANGAN GANGGU LAGI HIDUP KYUNG SOO " kata Jongin tepat di depan wajah Sehun dengan penuh penekanan di kata terakhir .

Ditariknya kerah Jongin oleh Sehun ,serigai kecil muncul lagi ..

"Semudah itukah kau mengatakannya ...? kau ingat bahwa Kyungsoo adalah budak ku ..."

Jongin berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Sehun di kerahnya .Namun cengkraman itu terlalu kuat susah untuk dilepas .

"...Atau ... kita taruhan saja ... bagaiman jika ... kita balapan ...kalau kau menang Kyungsoo milik mu dengan syarat hutang tetap ada namun jika aku menang Kyungsoo milikku beserta seluruh harta bendamu dan tinggalkan dunia aktris mu ...,bagaimana setuju ...?"

Jongin membulat mata nya tak percaya akan hal yang diucapkan oleh Sehun .Tapi dia hanya menyerigai tipis ...  
"Oke ... ,,Aku setuju ... kapan ...?" tantang Jongin balik ...  
Terlihat jelas wajah Sehun yang mengeras dan dihempaskan dengan keras tangan \nya di kerah Jongin ..  
"Bulan depan..."Jawab Sehun singkat dengan raut muka seakan akan ingin meledak ...

Jongin tersenyum tipis yang lebih terlihat seperti smirk .  
"Baiklah ...Deal .."  
Jongin pun pergi keluar kelas untuk menemui Kyungsoo di UKS ..  
tak berapa lama ternyata Kyungsoo kembali tidak bersama Jongin sepertinya Kyungsoo dan Jongin melewati jalur yang berbeda ...  
Kyungsoo terlihat pucat dengan sedikit luka lebam dipipinya dan luka sobek di sudut bibirnya ...  
"Kyungsoo ... kau sungguh hebat ..." terdangar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Kyungsoo ..ya itu suara Baekhyun ... yang terdengar seperti ...menghina Kyungsoo ...  
Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun .. dan ...  
"Maksud mu ...?"

"Hah ... sungguh kau murid baru yang hebat Kyungsoo ... kau sehari saja disini telah membuat dua singa yang lapar bangun dari tidur panjangnya ..."Kali ini Chanyeollah yang angkat bicara dengan nada bicara yang sama ...  
"maksudmu ...?"sekarang Kyungsoo duakali lebih bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.  
"Kau ini bodoh atau apa ...? Kau tau semua ini gara- gara kau ... Sehun jadi marah – marah dan hilang kendali , dan kau tau ... dia dan Jongin melakukan Balapan karena dirimu ..."

Kyungsoo mendelik *bahasa apa juga ...* sempurna atas kata kata Tao yang ... errr ... sangat menusuk ...  
Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa dia lagi lagi menahan tangisnya .

Disisi lain Jongin yang sedang berada di UKS ternyata sedang berbicara dengan Dokter Lee .  
"Jongin ... sebetulnya ... apa hubunganmu dengan murid baru tadi ..."tanya dokter Lee.  
"Dia teman sebangku ku yang ku anggap hyung ku sendiri ...,memang ada apa?"

"Oh ...,kukira kalian ada hal yang lebih ...,,oh ya ... dia ternyata memiliki penyakit Anemia berat ... "

"apakah parah dok ?"

"tidak tenanglah ... hanya ... aku ingin meminta bantuanmu agar menyuruhnya seserin mungkin minum vitamin dan berapa obat dari ku ..."

Dokter Lee menyerahkan berapa bungkus obat dan vitamin ke Jongin ..  
"Ah ne ... gomawo ... "

Jongin pergi dengan membawa berapa bungkus obat untuk Kyungsoo ...

Sesampainya di kelas terlihat jelas bagaimana kericuhan yang ada ,tapi bagi Jongin tak berpengaruh dia melenggang menuju tempat duduknya dan terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja .

"Waeyo hyung ..?"Jongin mengelus pelan surai hitam milik Kyungsoo .

"Jongin ... hentikan taruhanmu ..."Kyungsoo bangun dan menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin sendu ...  
"Ani~ hyung ...tak kan sekalipun aku menghentikan taruhan itu ..."Kata Jongin dengan mantap dan sinar kepercayaan diri memancar dari sorot matanya .

"Kenapa ? kenapa kau membantu ku ...?"

"Karena kau adalah jiwa ku ,nyawa ku ,separuh hati ku ...dan aku adalah pelindungmu ... i am your guardian angel .." ucap Jongin dengan penuh kemantapan dan rasa yang mendalam ...  
"Jangan Jongin jangan ...jangan lakukan hal itu ... aku tak ingin kau terluka ..."

Kyungsoo tak lagi bisa membendung air matanya ... air matanya sukses meluncur membasahi pipi mulusnya ..  
"Tenanglah aku akan selalu disampingmu ..."ucap Jongin lembut dan kemudian dikecup kedua mata Kyungsoo supaya berhenti menangis ..dan berhasillah cara itu .  
"Sudahlah hyung ... sebentar lagi ... Yunho seosangnim datang ..."

Benar apa yang di katakan Jongin ...Yunho seosangnim datang ...  
*skip*

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah pun berdentang ...  
Semua murid kelas ini pun berhamburan keluar kecuali ...

"Hyung ... ayo kita pulang ..."ajak Jongin ke Kyungsoo .

Kyungsoo yang dari tadi tertidur ,sekarang pun membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu ...  
Jongin terkekeh melihat kelakuan Hyungnya itu ...  
"Ayo pulang ..."Jongin menyeret Kyungsoo menuju tempat parkir .  
*Parkir*

"Jongin ... kenapa aku disini ...?"Kyungsoo yang akhirnya sadar pun bertanya ke Jongin yang sedang menyeretnya .  
"Yakk ... hyung jadi daritadi kau belum sadar ..? Aish ... kita pulang hyung ... ayo aku antar ..."Jongin yang gemas akan kelakuan Kyungsoo pun pasrah menghadapinya .  
"Ah ... aku pulang saja sendiri ..."

"Terlambat ... ayo naik ..."Jongin menaiki motor nya dan menarik sekali lagi tangan Kyungsoo untuk naik ke boncengannya .  
Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melongo melihat motor Jongin yang WOW ...

'Ni motor kalo di jual bisa buat beli bakso berapa kampung ya ...?'batin Kyungsoo .

*cielah masih sempetnya mikir gitu ...

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memaJongin helm yang di sodorkan oleh Jongin .  
"Hyung pegangan ..."kata Jongin sembari menyalakan motornya meninggalkan sekolah ...

DI JALAN

Terlihat jelas kemacetan parah di jalanan kota Seoul kali ini .Kemacetan kali ini disebabkan ada nya demo besar-besaran yang di lakukan para aktivis lingkungan .Banyak yang terjebak macet kali ini, salah satunya Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin ... apakah masih lama ?" Kyungsoo mulai resah.

"Entahlah hyung ...sepertinya iya ...".

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas pelan ,dia terlalu capek akan hari ini terlebih sekarang nyaris malam .

.

.

Akhirnya Jongin sampai juga di rumahnya , dia baru sadar kalau dia tidak sendiri ada Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur menyandar punggungnya .

"eh iya ..seharusnya aku mengantar hyung pulang tapi kenapa aku yang pulang ...?..Hyung...hyung ... rumahmu dima-" belum selesai Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya sudah terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Kyungsoo .

"Yah ... baiklah ... lebih baik kau menginap dulu ..."

Entah bagaimana caranya Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo dari motornya dan masuk ke dalam rumah yang terlihat sangat sepi...

"Jongin ... kenapa kau baru pulang ...?"tanya seseorang namja yang terlihat lebih tua dari Jongin

"husss... bisakah kau tak berisik ge ..."Jongin berbisik di depan namja itu dan berlalu menuju Kamarnya dilantai dua .

.

.

Setelah selesai menidurkan Kyungsoo , Jongin segera mandi ,menganti pakaiannya dan mengantinya dengan t-shirt santai dan celana jeans panjang .

Jongin menuruni tangga dan menghampiri namja yang tadi .

"Ge ...,Appa mana?"

Namja yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa dan mengamati beragam file-file yang entah apa isi nya pun menoleh .

"Tumben kamu nyariin ...,biasanya kan ..."Namja tersebut keheranan atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Jongin.

"Ya sudah ... kau itu menyebalkan ,ge..."

"hemm"Namja tersebut tetap saja memandangi data-datanya tanpa berpaling sedikitpun ke Jongin .

"Aku ada job tidak ..."tanya Jongin sembari duduk disamping namja tersebut.

"..."tidak ada jawaban.

"ge ..."

"..."

"...ge ... LAY GEGE ..."Jongin yang udah kesel tingkat dewa akhirnya berteriak tepat ditelinga nmja yang telah diketahui namanya Lay tersebut.

"YAKKK ... Jongin ... bisakah kau tak berteriak ..."Lay yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menatap file2nya pun ganti meneriaki Jongin.

"gitu dong ,... hyung aku ada job tidak ...?"

"Untuk hari ini tidak ,tapi besok kau ada pemotretan dan syuting drama ... dan ... siapa dia ?"

"Owh ... teman ..."

"Kenapa disini ..?"

"Terserah aku dong ... temen temen sapa ..."Jongin yang kesal sama Lay yang ternyata adalah seorang managernya .  
"Jadi orang kok sewot banget ...,kau sudah makan ...?"Lay bengkit dari duduknya dan pergi menuju dapur .  
"Kau akan memasak ge ...? wah ... sudah lama aku tak memakan masakanmu ge ..." Jongin memandang Lay dengan mata berbinar karena jarang sekali Lay mau memasak untuknya .

"Siapa bilang ... aku kan cuma tanya ..."Lay datang dari dapur dengan sekaleng softdrink ditangannya.  
"Huh ..."

.

.

Terlihat seseorang yang datang dari arah tangga dan itu dalah Kyungsoo .Dengan mata yang masih setengah mengantuk dan rambut yang acak-acak an Kyungsoo mencari Jongin di ruang keluarga .

"Jongin ..."ucap Kyungsoo .  
"Eh hyung kamu sudah bangun ..."Jongin yang sedari tadi duduk anteng sembari membaca naskah skenario drama nya .  
" Aku dimana ... ? kenapa aku disini?"Kyungsoo yang baru sadar dari alam mimpinya itu memberondong dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sekarang Kyungsoo telah duduk di samping Jongin dan Lay.*jadi posisinya Jongin-Kyungsoo-Lay*

"kau dirumahku ... ,aku tak tau rumahmu dan kau sedang tidur di tenangnya tadi." Jelas Jongin sembari merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang amburadul .

Kyungsoo hanya ber-ooo ria .  
"aku lapar ... apakah kau punya makanan ...?"tanya Kyungsoo lagi .Sepertinya dia benar-benar lapar .

"Ani ... kami tak ada makanan ... gege ku yang payah ini tak mau memasak .."jawab Jongin yang disertai sindiran ke Lay. Sedang Lay hanya diam pura-pura tuli.

"Baiklah ... biar aku saja yang memasak ... dimana dapurmu ...?"Kyungsoo sekarang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memandang Jongin.

"ehh ... beneran ...?"Jongin bertanya untuk meyakinkan apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"iya .." Kyungsoo mengguk kecil kearah Jongin.

"Sini kuantar ..."Jongin akhirnya bangkit juga dari tempat duduknya dan mengantar Kyungsoo ke dapur yang terletak agak ke bagian dalam rumah mewahnya .

DI DAPUR.

"Ini dia .."kata Jongin semabri menujuk kan sebuah tempat yang tak terlalu besar bergaya modern minimalis yang bernama dapur ini.

Tanpa di komando Kyungsoo langsung mengambil celemek yang tergeletak tak berdosa di atas asalah satu meja didapur dan mulai membuka satu persatu lemari penyimpan makanan dan dia menemukan suatu hal yang menarik yaitu sekotak spaghetti dan satu box kecil kimchi.

Setelah menemukan semua bahan dia memulai memasak dengan tenang dan hanya terdengar suara Kyungsoo yang sedang menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

Jongin yang terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo pun hanya diam dan memandangnya dari meja makan .

20 menit kemudian ...

"Makanan sudah siap ... ayo makan ..."teriak Kyungsoo sembari membawa makanannya ke meja makan .

"Sudah selesai ya hyung ..."Jongin terkejut dengan makanan yang tersaji di atsa meja .'Kupikir dia tak bisa masak ..' batin Jongin .

"Jongin ... panggil gege mu juga ..."

"ne ..."Jongin bangkita dari duduknya dan pergi menuju Lay.

"nah sekarang sudah lengkap ... ayo makan ..."Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bersemangat atas acara makan makan kali ini .'padahal kita baru kenal sebentar ...'btin Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo sudah melahap makannannya dengan anggun sedangkan Jongin dan Lay hanya diam tak bergerak melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo .

"Ayo dimakan ..."ajak Kyungsoo sekali lagi .

"eh iya ..." akhirnya mereka berdua melahap makanannya dan ...

'ini enak ...'batin mereka berdua .

Dan memakan dua kali lebih lahap dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya membelalakan mata dan tersenyum lalu melanjutkan mkannya kembali.

15 menit kemudian ...

Makanan yang ada di piring sudah bersih dan ludes dilahap para manusia yang kelaparan.

"Hyung ... ini enak ..."puji Jongin tulus ke Kyungsoo.

"iya ini enak ...,ngomong ngomong siapa namamu ..."sekarang ganti Lay yang memuji .

"Ah ... gomawo atas pujiannya ...,,oh ya saya Do Kyung Soo"Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Lay.

"ooo ... saya Lay managernya Jongin .."

Kyungsoo terkejut atas apa yang diucapkan Lay.

"Maksudnya ? Manager ?Jongin ?"Kyungsoo bingung ,dia tak tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Lay .

"Oh .. kau belum tau kalo Jongin itu Kai ... ,dan dia adalah artis .."

Kyungsoo semakin terkejut akan hal ini .Karena artis yang bernama Jongin adalah idolanya ,dan juga di terkejut karena artis idolanya adalah teman sebangkunya.

"Jinjja...?"Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi kebanggaannya yaitu OoO

"hemm ..."Lay mengguk .

Jongin yang ternyata tadi pergi untuk mencuci piring datang .

"Ada apa ?"tanyanya bingung atas kelakuan dua hyungnya itu .

"Aku pergi dulu ya ..."Lay pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Hyung ..."Jongin mengibas ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin ... kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau itu Kai ?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatap penuh selidik.

Jongin terkejut atas apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo barusan.'bagaimana dia tau ...?Hyung pasti yang memberi tau ..'pikir Jongin.

"Karena kau tak tanya .."jawab Jongin singkat.

Kyungsoo yang tadi memandang dengan penuh selidik sekarang dia sedang bergubrak ria atas kata-kata Jongin.

"Hyung ... kau tak apa ...?"tanya Jongin khawatir .

"Gwacenayo ...,Jongin antarkan aku pulang ..."

"Ini sudah malam hyung ..."

"Aniyo ... kasian hyung ku ..."Kyungsoo bangkit dari temapt duduknya dan pergi menuju kamar Jongin untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Hyung ... kenapa tidak mneginap saja ...?"Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo sampai dia ambang pintu kamar.

"Sudah ku bilang kasian hyung ku ..."Kyungsoo keluar kamar semabri menyeret paksa Jongin yang sedang menyandar pintu.

.

.

"Stop...berhenti ... ini rumahku ..."kata Kyungsoo lalu melompat turun dari motor Jongin.

"Oh ... "Jongin terdiam sejenak dengan mata yang sedang mengamati setiap sisi bangunan rumah Kyungsoo yang terletak di jalan sempit nan sedikit kumuh ini.

"Jongin ... kau mau mampir dulu ..."Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Jongin dan masuk ke rumah terlebih dulu.

"Ah ne ..."Jongin turun dari motor mengekor di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Hyung ... aku pulang ..."Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumah yang tidak terkunci.

"Kyung soo... kau darimana saja ..."terdengar suara dari dalam rumah yang sepertinya adalah kakak Kyungsoo.

"Jongin ... duduk lah .."Jongin duduk di ruang tamu sederhana milik Kyungsoo dengan mata yang meneliti setiap sudut rumah.

"Kyungsoo kau dengan siapa?"namja yang bertanya kepada Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam rumah untuk menghampirinya.

"Teman ku ... temani dulu ... aku mau ganti baju ..."Kyungsoo masuk kedalam salah satu kamar.

"Ne"Namja tersebut menghampiri Jongin dan...  
"Jongin..."lirih namja itu dengan melototkan matanya.

Jongin yang merasa dipandangi seseorang pun balik memandang namja tadi.

"Suho Hyung ..."Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan wajah sumringah melihat seseorang didepannya.

"Kenapa kau kemari ...?"namja yang bernama Suho tadi berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"Karena aku temannya Kyung soo..."jawab Jongin dengan wajah yang tetap sumringah.

"Teman apa ?"Suho akhirnya duduk di sofa kecil sebelah Jongin dan Jongin pun kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula.

"Sekolah..,dulu kau tak pernah bercerita bila mempunyai adik hyung ..."tanya Jongin.

"Karena memang dia bukan adikku ..."jawab Suho santai.

Jongin mengerenyitkan dahi.

"Maksudmu ...?"

"Dia kembaran ku Jongin ...dulu dia tinggal di rumah nenek ku di Jepang."

"Owh ..."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo keluar kamar dan duduk di samping Suho.

"Kalian ngomongin aku ya ...?"

Suho memandang wajah D.O dan mendapati luka lebam di pipi Kyungsoo yang mulai terlihat samar.

"Kenapa pipimu Soo?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Suho malah bertanya balik.

"Ah, nanti saja ku jelaskan hyung ..., Oh ya Jongin, kau mau minum apa ?"Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis ke Suho lalu menatap Jongin.

"Ani... sebaiknya aku pulang hyung sudah malam ..."Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Suho dan Kyungsoo juga ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya guna mengantar Jongin menuju pintu depan.

"Annyeong ... " Jongin pergi meninggalkan dua bersaudara ini dengan motor sportnya.

"Annyeong ... pai pai ... gomawo Jongin ... hati hati ..." sifat ke ibuan Kyungsoo pun keluar.

"kau masih berhutang penjelasan kepada ku Soo ..."kata Suho setelah melihat Jongin yang telah meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

"Menurutku kau sudah tau hyung tanpa kujelaskan lagi... ini bagian dari rencana ..."jawab Kyungsoo sembari masuk kedalam rumah menuju ruang makan.

"Ah ... baiklah ... menurutmu apakah ini akan berhasil?" Suho pun mengikuti Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju ruang makan.

"Molla, tapi bukannya kau yang punya ide seperti ini. Memurutku ini sangat bodoh hyung ." saat ini D.O duduk di salah satu kursi ruang makan dan Suho duduk didepannya.  
"Sudahlah ... lakukan sesuai rencana awal, anggap saja kau melakukannya demi Appa Umma dan Halmeoni." Suho menatap dalam Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah ..." Kyungsoo hanya pasrah dengan semua ini. Kepalanya seakan-akan berputar-putar. Dia bingung disisi lain dia kasian disisi lain dia sangat senang dengan hal ini.

"Yahh ... terserah deh , aku mau tidur jangan lupa kunci pintu." Suho berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Ne~"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan ... sekarang pikirannya sangat berkecamuk, dia bingung harus memikirkan yang mana dulu.

'Ahhh... ternyata sandiwara ini cukup rumit ...' pikir Kyungsoo.

Ahkirnya dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi untuk mengunci pintu dan segera pergi tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya...  
Kyungsoo menggeliat di atas kasurnya dengan mata sedikit terpejam. Terdengar riuh bunyi suara handphonenya.

'_...Kimi dake ni (Kiss Kiss Kiss) donna toki mo Boku ga zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo (Kiss Kiss Kiss) kimi dake wo Kore kara mo mitsumete itai I wanna feel you motto Subete no ai wo komete Kiss okuru yo'-SHINee Kiss Kiss Kiss_

Di lihatnya nama yang tertera dilayar handphone, langsung saja tanpa pikir dua kali Kyungsoo mengangkat telfon itu.

"Yeobseyo ..."

"..."

"Ah, ne ..."

Ditutupnya pangilan tersebut. Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

5 menit kemudian ...

"Soo... apa kau sudah bangun ...? aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan ... " Suho berteriak dari dapur .

"Ne hyung ... " Kyungsoo berlari dari dalam kamar menuju dapur dengan tangan masih sibuk menalikan dasinya dan tas yang menggantung disebelah tangan dan jangan lupakan rambut yang masih agak basah .

"Ya Tuhan ... Soo tumben kamu kok ..." Suho memandang adik kembarnya dengan seksama, sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk dengan roti bakarnya setelah menelesaikan masalah dasinya.

"Mian hyung ... aku sudah dijemput... Pay ..." Kyungsoo pergi setelah memakan roti bakar ujungnya saja dan Susu ¼ gelas.

"Yakkk ...Kau ini ... tak menghargai usahaku ..."Suho menggeram marah setelah apa yang dilakukan adik kesayangannya. Namun dia baru sadar jika ...

"OMONA ... sekarang jam berapa ? bisa telat aku jika begini ..."

Dan sekarang ganti Suho yang berlari kalang kabut karena dia juga terlambat menuju sekolahnya yang berbeda dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Disisi lain ...

Kediaman Kim Family ,...

Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya kini sudah berada di ruang makan disana juga ada Lay yang sedang merapikan meja.

"Tumben udah bangun ...? biasanya ..." Lay melirik Jongin dengan senyum nista.

"Appa udah berangkat ya ...?" Jongin tak menggubris apa yang dikatakan Lay, dan sekarang dia hanya menatap datar meja makan didepannya.

"Wuihhh ... tumben nanyain ... ada apa nih ...?" Lay mengoda Jongin tapi yang digodanya hanya diam membatu tak berdaya .

"Tinggal jawab apa susahnya sih ...?" Jongin menjawab dingin ... hari ini dia 'Lagi-Lagi' meliburkan diri dari sekolahnya karena syuting dan pemotretan, itu membuatnya benar-benar bosan dan ... lelah .

"Yayaya ... nyante aja napa sih ... sewot banget sih elo jadi orang ... Iya appa mu dah berangkat mungkin pulang bulan depan gara-gara mau bukan pertambangan baru. Dan dia pesen buat lu supaya belajar yang rajin ..." Lay kali ini duduk di depan Jongin dan menjelaskannya panjang lebar kali tinggi.

"Owh ... gak da makanan ?" Jongin kali ini ganti menatap meja makan yang bersih tanpa makanan .

"Lu mau makan pake apa ...? beling apa sandal ?"Lay kali ini pergi menuju dapur sembari mengecek kulkas dan lemari penyimpanan yang ternyata hasilnya ... NIHIL.

"Ge ... aku masih normal ... kalo gege mau makan pake itu ya silahkan ..." Jongin sweatdrop mendengar ucapan menager sekaligus gegenya yang agak miring.

"Kita dilevery aja ya ...? mau apa ayam goreng apa pizza ?" Lay kali ini ganti membawa telfon rumah.

"Gege ku yang pintar yang sekarang jadi agak oon ... sekarang jam berapa ... ? ayam aja belum bangun ... masa tukang ayam udah bangun ... " Jongin makin sweatdrop tau gegenya makin miring setiap harinya.

"oh iya ya ... inikan masih jam 4 pagi pula ..."Jongin berusaha menahan diri supaya gak jatuh terjekang gara-gara tau jawaban dari Gegenya, dan Lay ... hanya garuk garuk kepala yang gak berketombenya sambil nyengir gaje ...

"Katanya mau ada pemotretan sama Syuting drama ...ayo berangkat ... barangkali disana ada makanan .."Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduk dan pergi menuju garasi rumah.

"Oh iya ya ... tapi kalo gak ada makanan gimana ...?" Lay akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan mengekor dibelakang Jongin.

"Lu ngorek-ngorek sampah aja ..."Jongin menjawabnya dengan santai sedangkan Lay sedang mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Jongin hingga ...

"HEI ... LU KIRA GUE KUCING APA ?!" Lay menjitak kepala Jongin lalu kabur masuk kedalam mobil sebelum Jongin membalasnya.

Disisi lain ...

Kyungsoo yang tadinya berlari dari dalam rumah kini telah duduk tenang disamping namja tampan nan menawan Oh Sehun ..

"Sehunie ... bukankanh ini sudah keterlaluan ..." Kyungsoo akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Anni ... kurasa ini akan menarik ... " Sehun menampakkan senyum kecil yang lebih mirip ... smirk.

"aishh ... bodohnya aku kenapa aku ikut ikut dalam sandiwara bodohmu ini ... seharusnya kau lakukan saja sendiri ..." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tanpa kau ini tidak akan berjalan sempurna ... kau tau ... ini semua demi abu hitam Appa Umma dan Halmeoni ..." Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datar.

"Aishh ... selalu saja kau katakan itu ..."Kyungsoo semakin kesal karena ucapan Sehun tadi.

"Hahahaha ... Kau tau hyung ... kau lebih pantas jadi adikku daripada kakak ku ... lihat saja ... sifatmu itu sungguh sangat kekanak-kanakkan ... padahal akulah seharusnya yang begitu ..."tawa Sehun meledak seketika ketika tau bahwa hyungnya ini begitu manja dan Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Bagaimana kabar Suho hyung ...? aku rindu padanya ..." Sehun menghentikan tawanya .

"Dia baik-baik saja ...Aishh ... kenapa kita kembar tapi berbeda beda sifatnya ..." Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal karena selama ini dia sudah frustasi gara-gar kelakuan saudara saudaranya yang absurd.

Sehun mengusap pelan rambut Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk merapikannya.

"Karena itulah hebatnya kita ... Hahahaha ..." tawa Sehun kembali meledak dan tidak hanya dia yang tertawa tapi juga Kyungsoo dan tanpa mereka sedari mereka sudah sampai di tempat parkir SM High School.

Back to Jongin ...

Kali ini Jongin dan Lay telah tiba di lokasi pemotretan. Tempatnya berada di sekitar Namsan Tower. Tema pemotretan kali ini adalah Spring Time in Namsan Tower. Ya tujuannya untuk menambah kunjungan pariwisata di Namsan Tower.

"Hus ... Ge .. kau ada uang tidak ? " Jongin berbisik ditelinga Lay. Sungguh Jongin tak sanggup lagi menahan laparnya.

"Uang ku ketinggalan ... uangmu?" Lay menjawab Jongin dengan berbisik pula.

"Sama .. Kau lihat disana ada penjual makanan tapi kita tidak punya uang ... terus gimana ...?" Jongin menatap lapar makanan yang dijual penjual itu.

"Ent-.."

"Kalian sedang apa ?"

Kalimat Lay terpotong oleh suara gaib yang ternyata ...

"Yoona nuna ... kau punya makanan tidak ...? kami kelaparan ..." Jongin memohon-mohon didepan Yoona setelah sebelumnya saling pandang dengan Lay.

"Iya nuna ... kami kelaparan ..." Lay juga ikut memohon didepan Yoona dan Yoona hanya menatap heran mereka .

"Kenapa kalian begini ? tumben ..?"

"Kasih kami makanan dulu ... baru nanti kami beri tau ..."-Jongin

"Iya "-Lay

"Baiklah ... sudahlah ... tak perlu kalian memasang wajah seperti itu .. sungguh menjijikkan .." Yoona menarik tangan Jongin dan Lay menuju dimana dia menyimpan makanan makanannya.

.

.

Semburat kemerahan telah menghiasi langit. Menandakan sore telah tiba ... Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Kyungsoo pulang bersama Sehun. Tanpa diketahui siapapun di sekolah tepatnya, mereka bertiga - Kyungsoo, Suho dan Sehun - bersaudara kandung pula.

Kini mereka bertiga telah berkumpul di rumah Kyungsoo dan Suho.

"Hyung ... kupikir ini terlalu gila ..." Kyungsoo memcah keheningan diantara mereka bertiga.

"Kau mulai lagi Kyungie ..." Suho melirik Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tajam. Sedangkan Sehun, han ya diam mengamati ikan.

"Kau tau hyung ... hatiku rasanya ingin meronta-ronta" Kyungsoo menatap sendu ubin biru laut dibawahnya.

"Tapi setidaknya ingatlah apa yang pernah mereka lakukan dengan kita ..." Sehun masih menatap ikan-ikan yang bergerak rancu.

"..." diam Kyungsoo mengingat kembali kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Apa kau sudah melupakan hal itu ? Abu hitam Appa dan Umma Kyungsoo? Atau kau juga lupa bagaimana mereka mencabik-cabik Halmeoni didepanmu?" Suho mengeram kesal karena teringat bagaimana mereka dengan tega melakukan hal itu didepan wajah mereka.

"Cukup hyung hentikan ..." Kyungsoo terisak perlahan. Tapi Suho dan Sehun tak menggubris hal itu.

**TBC**

**Ia mau tanya ini bagus gak ? endnya sad apa happy ?crack apa official pair ? . Dimohon dijawab ya readersdeul ... ^^**

**Yang mau usul juga boleh ...**

**Ia gak maksa buat yang mau review tapi setidaknya tulis di riview kesan kalian habis baca ini. GOMAWO ...!**


	2. Chapter 2

Red Pearl

Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo , Do Joon Myun , Oh Sehun / Do Sehun , Kim Jong in, Zhang Yi Xing / Lay.

Other Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Huang Zi Tao, Kris, and other EXO member.

Rate :T

Genre :aneh

Cuap cuap : KYAAA ... saya comeback ... *tebar kembang ...* Mian lama ... mian gak memuaskan mian kalo ada salah kata mian dan mian untuk semuanya ... terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview di chap sebelumnya. Oh ya ini part yang mungkin udah gak ada di cerita Because Im Superstar. Sekali lagi maap kalo jelek biasa newbie ... lets read ...

.

.

Di kala hati mengalami kebingungan ... apa yang bisa kulakukan?. Rencana ini rencana bodoh yang pernah kulakukan. Rencana yang dimana aku harus memilih dendam atau rasa iba. Tapi demi abu hitam Appa dan Umma, serta cacahan daging Halmeoni ku, ini harus kulakukan.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah melupakan hal itu ? Abu hitam Appa dan Umma Kyungsoo? Atau kau juga lupa bagaimana mereka mencabik-cabik Halmeoni didepanmu?"

"Cukup hyung hentikan ..."

.

.

.

"Ck ... lebih baik aku kembali kerumah ..." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka , sehun memeng tak serumah dengan mereka.

Kyungsoo sudah berhenti terisak namun raut wajahnya berubah sendu tak jelas. Matanya tetap memandang lantai kosong. Sedang Suho, masih berada dalam posisi sebelum sebelumnya.

.

.

Kai masih berada di lokasi syuting dramanya. Tangan kanannya masih setia memegang naskah drama sedangkan tangan kiri menyangga kepalanya. Berat memang, tapi atas nama profesionalitas dia rela melakukannya.

"Kai ..." Kai yang tadinya setengah tersadar kini tersadar sepenuhnya ah tidak .. tidak sepenuhnya.

"W-wae.. Luhan ge .." Ternyata disamping Kai sudah berdiri boneka hidup, tepatnya manusia yang menyerupai boneka. Luhan. Luhan adalah lawan main Kai dalam drama terbarunya kali ini.

"Ini untukmu." Luhan menyerahkan segelas kopi kepada Kai. Kakinya melangkah menuju kursi didekat tumpukan kostum dan menyeretnya didepan Kai.

"Gomawo ge .." Kai menyesap kopinya perlahan.

"Ne ... kau pasti sangat lelah. Lebih baik kau sudahi saja syutingmu hari ini ... fisikmu sangat tak mendukung." Luhan mengamati wajah Kai yang nyaris mirip zombie.

"Tak apa hyung ... saat ini aku masih longgar .. setelah ini ada ujian kelulusan dan aku ada urusan yang mungkin memekan waktu lama, jadi aku putuskan bahwa aku mengembil jam syuting lebih lama." Kai menjelaskan sembari menyesap dan menghirup aroma kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap putih.

"Kau selalu begitu ... tidakkah kau sayang dengan tubuhmu? Lihatlah ... kau makin kurus dan mengenaskan ... apakah Lay tak memberimu makan ?" Luhan mulai menceramahi Kai, tapi Kai tetap memandang naskahnya tak menghiraukan Luhan.

"Baiklah ... sebaiknya aku pulang dulu ..." Luhan pergi meninggalkan Kai sendiri. Dan lagi lagi Kai tak menghiraukan Luhan, dia terlalu fokus dengan naskah yang berda ditangannya.

.

.

Jam benbentuk segi enam yang melekat indah di dinding putih seakan-akan tak ingin berhenti berputar. Suara detikan jamnya menggema keseluruh ruangan berukuran 3X4 m. Bagi sebagian orang mungkin suara jam tak begitu penting atau bebunyian pengantar tidur. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo itu bak lagu kematian yang siap menjemput siapa saja yang berusaha mengebaikannya. Berlebihan? Biarlah .. itu pendapat Kyungsoo sendiri.

Kyungsoo tetap terjaga. Dia sangat tidak ingin tidur karena menurutnya tidur akan membawanya ke hari esok yang mungkin lebih kelam dari masa lalunya. Digigitinya kuku kuku jarinya. Jika itu makanan mungkin habis sudah semua bahkan remahannyapun lenyap. Kyungsoo masih teringat masa lalunya. Jelas tergambar sangat jelas bahkan.

**FLASHBACK**

**KRISIS ASIA,RATUSAN PERUSAHAAN MENGALAMI KEBANGKRUTAN**. Judul Haedline News yang tercetak jelas di berbagai media mulai dari elektronik hingga media surat kabar. Bagi Kyungsoo dan saudara-saudaranya yang masih kecil belum paham akan hal itu. Mimpi buruk yang tak mereka sadari. Perlahan namun pasti Keluarga Do benar-benar mengalami kebangkrutan. Hingga adik terkecil dari keluarga ini di berikan kepada keluarga Oh. Namun Kyungsoo dan Suho yang masih tersesa bersama kedua orang tuanya hanya menganggap hal yang terjadi didepan matanya hanya fatamorgana siang hari yang akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

2 tahun kemudian

Kedua orang tua mereka mulai bangkit kembali, merangkai asa yang sempat tercecer dan tercerai berai. Namun Appa Kyungsoo tak memiliki modal yang cukup hingga dia membuat gabungan usaha dengan Kim Dong Suk ,dan Cho Kyuhyun.

Dan gabungan itu membuahkan hasil, usaha mereka sangat berkembang cepat. Dan tiga tahun kemudian. Inilah saat dimana perusahaan mereka berada diatas angin. Disinilah saat dimana intrik dan perselisihan politik dimulai. Entah siapa yang memulai tapi ini sangat berhasil memecah belah perusahaan.

Sampai akhir tahun 2002 semua intrik dan permasalahan masih dalam skala kecil. Hingga awal tahun yang mengenaskan bagi keluarga Do. Mereka didepak keluar dari posisi CEO perusahaan gabungan. Tak hanya itu berbagai tuduhan penggelapan uang perusahaan, suap pajak, dan banyak kasus kriminal lainnya ditujukkan padanya, padahal itu hanya laporan fiktif alias tidak terbukti.

Suho melangkahkan kaki kaki kecilnya riang. Digenggamnya kertas yang membuatnya riang. Nilai 100 dalam ulangan matematikanya akan ditunjukkan kepada Appa dan Ummanya. Bukan hanya perihal nilai yang membuat dirinya tersenyum bahagia, tapi juga saudara kembarnya Kyungsoo yang sejak 2 tahun lalu tinggal di Jepang akan pulang kemari bersama Halmeoninya ditambah Sehun yang akan pulang. Lengkap sudah.

Dipikiran kecilnya hanya tergambar apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Bayangan itu seakan memudar ketika dia menyadari bahwa rumahnya sudah seperti dikepung masa dan terlihat api yang tengan menari nari diatas rumahnya.

Tercengang... Suho tercengang ... pikiran kecilnya tak sanggup menggapai apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Langkahnya melambat, Namun tiba-tiba dia berlari berusaha menerobos masa sebelum seseorang memeluknya.

"Jangan Joonmyun ... bahaya ... jangan ..." orang itu membisikkan kata-kata itu ditelinga Suho.

Suho menoleh mendapati Nyonya Oh tengah memeluknya. Dilihatnya kesegala arah dia menemukan dimana Kyungsoo sedang menangis dengan keadaan mematung, Sehun yang memandang bingunga dan memeluk erat boneka kecilnya, dan Halmeoni yang sedang pingsan.

Suho melepas pelukan Nyonya Oh dan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Diantara kedua bocah ini hanya Sehun yang menyadari Suho datang, sedangkan Kyungsoo dia lebih mirip patung lilin yang sedang menangis.

"Thuho hyung ... itu ada apa ?" Sehun menatap penuh tanya suho dan salah satu tangannya menunjuk rumah mereka.

"..." Suho tak menjawab namun langsung memeluk erat Sehun dan menarik Kyungsoo juga kedalam pelukannya.

Mereka menangis dalam diam ... sedang Sehun dia ikut ikutan menangis – karena kakaknya menangis-. Nyonya Oh menatap mereka prihatin. Terbesit dihatinya untuk mengasuh mereka semua tapi dia sadar dia juga tak lebih miskin dari keluarga Do.

1 bulan kemudian

Kejadian itu ... masih tergambar jelas. Sangat jelas tergambar diingatan bersih mereka. Perubahan sikap masih terlihat jelas kecuali Sehun yang masih tak mengerti ada apa ini.

Kyungsoo menjadi lebih pendiam tidak bahkan hingga detik ini dia tak berbicara apapun. Suho dia menanggung beban moril berat, wajahnya berusaha tersenyum namun hanya senyum miris yang keluar.

Kali ini mereka benar benar terpisah, Suho yang lebih memilih tinggal di asrama dari pada pindah ke jepang atau ikut keluarga Oh. Kyungsoo dan Halmeoninya kembali ke Jepang, dan Sehun yang bersama keluarga Oh.

Semua kembali ke keadaan semula. Tapi kebencian meliputi hati suci mereka. Kehidupan Suho dan Sehun berjalan mulus berbeda dengan Kyungsoo.

Setelah kembalinya ke Jepang, Kyungsoo kembali ke Kyungsoo yang lama. Semingu dua minggu mereka berjalan lancar hingga suatu pagi yang hangat di musim semi, rumah mereka tiba tiba dikepung banyak orang dan pintu depan didobrak.

Nenek Kyungsoo yang sudah tua renta meneriaki Kyungsoo supaya bersembunyi di dalam lemari penyimpanan guci. Kyungsoo hanya menuruti dia berlari dan masuk kedalamnya. Tangan mungilnya berusaha menggapai tangan nenek rentanya dan menarik masuk juga. Namun apa daya para orang orang berpakaian seperti anggota yakuza dengan hiasan baju berbentuk api bertahtahtakan mutiara merah, menerobos masuk dan menendang neneknya hingga jatuh tersungkur. Tak hanya itu, tubuh rentanya di hujani banyak tinjuan dan yang terakhir sebilah kapak dan samurai memporak porandakan tubuh neneknya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan tangisnya, membungkam mulut kecilnya dengan penggung tangan yang sudah sangat membekas tancapan giginya bahkan nyaris mengeluarkan darah.

1 jam ... satu jam sudah Kyungsoo terdiam didalam lemari itu. Kumpulan orang orang itu sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah namun sebelumnya mereka membakar habis jasad neneknya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dia tak sanggup lagi menangis cukup, dia sudah lemas tak berdaya.

Kini dia sudah keluar dari lemari guci itu dan kaki kakinya berjalan menyusuri jalan. Tak tentu arah. Tak ada tujuan. Pikirannya kosong mlompong. Tanpa sadar dia sudah sampai di Tokyo. Jauh sangat jauh dari rumahnya tadi.

Lapar. Dia kelaparan hebat. Tetapi kantongnya kosong. Di pikirannya hanya satu, bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkan makanan. Tempat sampah masih penuh dengan makanan yang 'layak' makan. Dipungutnya satu persatu makanan dari tempat sampah itu setelah kenyang, dia hanya duduk bersandar tiang lampu jalan. Pandangannya kosong. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa anak kecil sepertinya sudah merasakan hal seperti ini. Mimpi mimpi kecilnya mendadak hangus bersama kobaran api rumahnya dan kobaran api abu tubuh neneknya.

3 bulan sudah dia hidup dijalanan...

Berjalan menyusuri kota dengan kaki kecilnya, berulang kali dia nyaris diculik dan dijual untuk menjadi Taekomochi. Tapi entahlah ... Kyungsoo hari ini merasa bahagia. Entah apa yang akan di dapatnya hari ini.

Tubuh kecil Kyungsoo duduk bersandar tiang lampu jalanan. Malam mulai datang. Kyungsoo bersiap tidur sebelum seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Adik kecil apa yang kau lakukan disini ... ? kenapa kau tak pulang ?" ternyata seorang pria dengan hoodie panjang dan wajah yang ramah, yang bertanya.

"Aku tak punya rumah" Kyungsoo menatap sayu mata pria berhoodie panjang tadi.

"Benarkah ? dimana orang tuamu?"

"Terbakar hangus saat di Korea."

Kyungsoo menunduk berusaha menahan tangis.

"Huss ... tak usah menangis ... maukah kau ikut denganku ...? tinggal dengan ku di Cina?" Pria tadi mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan menatap mata hitam Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah ?"

"Tentu saja ... kau nanti akan kupertemukan dengan anak ku . namamu siapa manis ?" senyum indah terpasang di wajah pria itu sedang Kyungsoo hanya mentapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kyungsoo ."

"Wu Yunho."

Berakhirlah kisah Kyungsoo yang hidup dijalanan . Karena dia sudah menjadi anak angkat keluarga Wu.

Kehidupannya di Cina pun berjalan lancar dan penuh kebahagiaan tapi tetap saja hati kecilnya tak bisa melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam. Di Keluarga Wu pun dia memiliki seorang saudara angkat bernama Wu Yi Fan yang satu tahun diatasnya.

10 tahun sudah Kyungsoo hidup di keluarga Wu. Keluarga Wu menganggap Kyungsoo seperti bagian dari mereka. Seperti halnya saat ini, keluarga ini akan pindah ke Korea. Kyungsoopun mengikutinya. Hingga sampai dirumah baru mereka Kyungsoo meminta ijin untuk kembali kepada keluarganya yang masih tersisa disini.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ketika jarum pendek sudah menunjuk angka 3, barulah Kyungsoo bisa tidur dibawah selimut birunya.

Tenang damai ... begitulah wajah Kyungsoo saat ini.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah ... sangat cerah di Sabtu musim ini. Kyungsoo berusaha bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Kaki kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju kamar mandi, sedang tangannya mengusap usap matanya lucu.

10 menit didalam kamar mandi akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar dengan wajah basah, lingkaran hitam dibawah mata yang jelas terlihat jelas. Kini dia mendekat kepojok ruangan dimana terdapat lemari pakaian.

Sedang Suho sudah bersiap untuk keluar rumah. Entah kemana yang pasti dia terlihat sangat santai dengan style casual fridaynya. Tangannya sibuk merapikan sudut sudut bajunya, Kyungsoo yang telah berganti pakaian santai hanya diam memperhatikan hyungnya.

"Berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu ..." Suho kini sudah berkutat smartphonenya.

Kyungsoo hanya mencibir kelakuan hyungnya dan pergi menuju ke dapur.

"Kyung ... aku pergi dulu ..." Suho berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kencan ...? sungguh pakaianmu itu ... tak biasa..." Kyungsoo menggigit roti tawar ditangannya dan menghampiri Suho didepan pintu.

"Berhenti menghinaku ... sudahlah ... ada sedikit masalah yang harus kuselesaikan." Suho menutup pintu dan berjalan santai menuju halte.

Sedang Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Tangan kanannya masih aktif menyuapkan roti tawar ke mulutnya sampai handphonenya berdering kacau.

"Aishh ... mengganggu ..." Kyungsoo mengangkat telfon tanpa melihat nama yang tertera dilayarnya.

Mulutnya masih penuh dengan roti. Sangat bahkan karena baru saja Kyungsoo memasukkan makanannya dengan brutal.

"Yeob ... glek .. Seo ..." ditelannya perlahan roti hambar itu dengan brutal pula.

"Kau sungguh tak sopan Kyungiee ..." suara berat menyaut dari sebrang telfon.

TBC

Mian pendek ... soalnya ini bener bener beda ama yang Because Im Superstar. Oh ya maap kalo saya ada salah kata ...

Balasan Review :

Choi minzy : Gomawo udah mau baca ... baca lagi ne ... *_*

ajib4ff : Ok terima kasih udah baca ... baca lagi ne ... ini pasti official kok ...

shintadp : Gomawo ... ok saya juga setuju ... review lagi ne ...

HunHan TaoRis : Mian ... kalo ada salah ... pas tadi saya baca lagi eh ternyata bener ada yang salah maaf ne ... kalo pertanyaannya jawabannya ada di setiap chapnya ... gomawo review lagi ne .. *_*

.

.

and the last mind to review ?


End file.
